Quilava
Coding by Piggyxl Appearance Quilava is very muscular due to his years of training and fighting. He has many scars from the arena but is ashamed of them since it shows others that he let his guard down. He looks mainly like a Skywing, since his mother was a pure Skywing, but he also has a few Icewing and Sandwing features from his father. His spikes starts off as long and sharp but around his lower neck, they become smaller and more Skywing like, nearing his tail, they transition again into a Sandwing frill. All of his back appendages and his wings are a gradient from yellow to red, looking like fire. Even his poisonous barb has a tint of flame to it. His eyes are dark red and are sharp, always looking for someone to fight. His scales are naturally desert sand colored but usually are covered in dried blood and clumps of sand. Quilava’s back is dark cyan, which he inherited from his father. His front talons are sharp like an Icewing’s while his bad talons are that of a Skywings. Quilava is usually low to the ground, in a battle stance. His claws and horns are naturally dark grey but like his scales, they are usually tinted purple from the mix or red and blue blood. He is shorter than most dragons his age but his smaller size allows his to maneuver faster and fit through small spaces. Personality Quilava is reckless and often comes off as arrogant. He often charges into battle without thinking if he is strong enough. Quilava used to be scared and easily frightened but that changed very quickly once his parents died. Quilava also showed psychopathic traits, such as he ruthlessly killed and lived for blood, showing no compassion whatsoever. Quilava is strangely enthusiastic about fighting in the arena and killing other dragons. Bossy and stubborn, Quilava often believes that his way is best and that no one else should think otherwise. Not many dragons trust him since he often drags them into his reckless situations and puts them in danger. He doesn't mean to put others in danger but he often doesn't notice since he's often to busy training for his next fight. He enjoys a good challenge and hated when the Queen would send in weak dragons for him to fight. Quilava values his dignity and dislikes embarrassing herself in front of others. He doesn’t mind that he is a tribrid since that’s what put him in the arena in the first place. He misses his parents but believes it’s better to forget and move on than to remember and stay in the past. Quilava hates change and prefers to stay within his comfort zone. Overall, Quilava is reckless and is horrible at keeping allies or taking advice. Backstory Quilava's parents were killed in the Sandwing war soon after his hatching. He grew up with no rules about who or what he killed, and with his strong fire, he was easily able to kill all the prey he wanted. At the age of three, a flock of Skywings found him and saw he was a hybrid. They took him to Queen Scarlet and she put him in her arena. His first fight was the hardest, since he and never killed another dragon before. He was put up against an IceWing and struggled but ended up victorious in the end. Quilava earned many scars and frozen shards butting through his scales leavening blood marks of red. His talons on the other Talon where covered in blue Icewing blood. Even though he was still young, he was enjoyed fighting the other prisoners. He heard rumors of after a dragon won a lot of fights, the champion would fight them. Even though a few of the more friendlier prisoners had warned him that the champion was dangerous and never lost, he was to arrogant to back down. After he defeated his next opponent at the age of 9, he turned to the queen and requested to battle the champion. A murmur spread through the arena as they knew exactly what happened to dragons who battled against Peril. Scarlet agreed and at midday the next day, Quilava was sent in to fight Peril. Not knowing what she was capable of since he was training up on his spire instead of watching the other fights, he charged straight towards her and blasted a shot of fire at her. To his surprise, nothing happened to Peril and it was as if she just absorbed the fire. He tried again but once more, not a burn on her. Quilava attacked again, this time trying to strike her with his barb but it was set aflame the moment he touched Peril. Peril then pinned him to the ground and he died. Only rumors of the odd Tribrid live on, passing through merchants and past prisoners of Queen Scarlet. Relationships Queen Scarlet- Quilava was one of the few dragons who actually enjoyed the arena and thus respected the SkyWing Queen. Before every fight, he would always bow to her to show his loyalty to her and his mother’s tribe. (Respected Ruler) Peril- Quilava enjoyed his fight with her until he realized all of his past tactics wouldn’t work on her. Quilava despises her for making him seem weak and pathetic. (Worst enemy) Clover the Rain/SandWing- Quilava admires her determination and would’ve loved to challenge her in a duel since Queen Scarlet never had any RainWing prisoners. (Respected Foe) Gallery Quilava.png|Colored by Piggy QuilavaCloud.png|By Cloud Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Deceased Characters